Technical Field
The technology of the present disclosure relates to a recording tape cartridge that rotatably accommodates a reel on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound.
Related Art
A recording tape cartridge that has been known heretofore rotatably accommodates a single reel, on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like is wound, inside a case. This recording tape cartridge enables a reduction in accommodation space during storage and may record large volumes of data. This recording tape cartridge is equipped with a locking member, which is for locking the reel so as not to rotate inside the case at times of non-use, and a release member, which is for releasing the locking of the locking member at times of use.
During use of the recording tape cartridge, that is, during rotation of the reel, a spherical surface-shaped protrusion portion of the locking member and a flat surface-shaped touching surface of the release member, which are both resin members, slidingly touch one another. Accordingly, in the light of increasing rotation speeds aimed at shortening access times to desired recording positions and data, a recording tape cartridge has been proposed heretofore (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-348839) in which a metallic plate that structures the touching surface is provided at the release member.